xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Koji
Koji is a kaiju made by User: Goji64 wasone of his first created Kaiju and is one Goji64's main monsters. He once fought King Ghidroah then battled and killed him but then eventually he returned with Guiron. After a long battle Ghidorah retreated being nearly killed by Koji again and after beating up Guiron some more, then he sent Guiron retreating. AND GODZILLA WAS WATCHING!!!! He gave Koji his signs of approval then the two Kaiju went back to their homes. Subtitle: Crystal Monster (結晶怪獣 Kesshō Kaijū) History Discoverey Scientists travel to an Island and inpesct it seeing if it is capable of being colonized on. But thats when they discover what seems to be a strange species of T-Rex but with longer arms, sharp claws, and teeth that come up from its lower jaw and stick out of its mouth. The strange T-Rex monster destroys most of they're equipment then flees. A day later is then discovered messing with the nuclear power plant which they had made on the island and drinking tubs of energy and electricity from the cooling towers (which where covered in energy absorbing crystals, resulting in Koji gaining his shoulder crystals) the monster causes a massive explosion, destroying the power planr and most of the scientists. As it exploded Koji began glow and float in the air, it grew up to an astounding size, crystals sprout out of its shoulders and several at the end of its tail. The new monster was dubbed as Koji, Koji rampaged through the Island, destroying forests and several of the Scientists camp grounds and work stations. The last scientists tries to escape on the boat that he and his allies had came to the island on but Koji destroys it with his Atomic Heat Ray. The scientist then floats to the shores of Japan where he tells everyone in the area of this legendary beast before dying in that very spot. The Ghidorah Attack Koji then lives on his Island in paradise until an alien race known as the Galiator's set their sights on Earth, so they go out into outerspace and manage to capture King Ghidorah and control him (later revealed that King Ghidorah had been controling them). The aliens then fly to Earth, knowing that Godzilla still like in the Earth and had defeated King Ghidorah many times in the past they decide to test King Ghidorah out on the monster: Koji. They had discovered Koji on his island while observing the Earth for the first time. They discover Koji walking along the island shore when they unleash Ghidorah, the hydra cackles as flies towards Koji. After a brief fight Koji kills Ghidorah then goes out to sea to eat some fish, meanwhile on Monster Island Godzilla senses that something is up and escapes the Island to check it out. Ghidorah returns hour later, Ghidorah's body had been taken back by Galiator's and was revived. They also sent out their monster Guiron to fight alongside Ghidorah, the two monsters attack Goji and he manages to stand up to them. After a long battle Koji forces Ghidorah into retreating, Guiron tries to do the same but Koji grabs him and gives him another good beating, he then throws Guiron away from him, the alien crawls away from Koji. Godzilla had arrived and had been observing this, he gave his signs of approval before roaring and disappearing into the ocean. Koji then walks back into his island paradise. Meanwhiwel the Galiator's take Guiron back into the ship and fly afetr King Ghidorah into outer space in an attempt to do the same. This results in them almost having there ship destroyed once Ghidorah attacks it with his gravity beams. The Galiator's then retreat, dubbingn Guiron as a failor, and Ghidorah as an enemy. They vow to return to Earth someday to exact revenge on Koji and Godzilla. Battle Against the Fire Lion Two little boys witness as Koji escapes from sea and rampages across the countryside, destroying small villages and destroying a bridge. The SDF attack Koji but all weapons are useless against him. Koji makes it to Tokyo and rampages across it for a short while. But when hit with a rocket launcher to the face, Koji is knocked out. Koji is captured and is tested on. A legendary beast known as the Fire Lion is awakened once the cerial killer Myou Sato is tracked down and shot. Myou then falls into an ice covered crater, the mad man looks up to see the statue of the Fire Lion. Myou remembers he had purchased a book on it, he then takes out the book and says the ancient prayers awakening the Fire Lion. The Fire Lion unleashes fire onto Myou burning him to a skeleton before h beings to rampage in Tokyo, meanwhile Koji awakens and breaks from his captivity. Eventually the two cross paths and have a titanic battle but eventually Koji is defeated. The Fire Lion escapes the city and begins rampaging across the countryside. A bloody and beaten Koji escapes out to sea to nurse his wounds. The SDF attack the Fire Lion and nothing affects it, except freezing weapons which harmed the beast severely. But before they could finish the terrible Kaiju off it fired blast of fire, melting the weapons. When all hope seems lost Koji arrives and combats the Fire Lion. They battle until more freezer weapons arrive, Koji holds the Fire Lion in place while they fire. They fire until the Fire Lion is frozen; Koji throws him to the ground where he shatters. Koji roars out in victory before he retreats back out to sea. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atomic Heat Ray:' Just like Goji64, Godzilla, and the various members of the Godzilla family, Koji can fire Atomic Heat Ray from his mouth aswell as a red Atomic Heat Ray from the hotn on top of his head. The strength of this blasts varies, from being strong enough to destroy half of Tokyo to be strong enough to cause a minor explosion. *'Regeneration:' *'Nuclear Pulse:' *'Energy Absorb:' *can conduct energy through its touch *'Electricity:' *'Burrowing:' *'Extraordinary Jumper:' *able to instill energy into others *'Sheild:' *'Aura:' Koji can create an aura that causes electricty to flow threw the enemies body once he comes in contact with them. *'Combine:' Can combine his energy attacks into one. *'Gravity Beams:' Koji can unleash a single red Gravity Beam from both of his shoulder crystals. *'Super Speed: '''Koji's legs are strong enough to allow him to move at amazingly fast speeds. *'Telekinesis:''' Once Koji demonstrated the ability to use a powerful telekinesis. Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Goji64 Category:Monster Gods Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Pages Category:Koji Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Earth-64 Characters